When Summer meets Winter
by Mind-Creator
Summary: Jack Frost loves snowboarding and having fun. His problem? He's jobless, much to his father's dismay. They send him to California to stay with his Uncle Moon, who owns a beach resort and has a job for him. During his time there, he meets Toothiana Quarters a surfer/lifeguard who dreams to be a dentist. They become really good friends, but summer is short. How far will they go?
1. Tough Decisions

**Good Day! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so sorry if it's not what you expect, i tried :)**

**Story inspired by KungFuFreak07 on Deviantart!**

**Rainbow Snowcone/ Frostbite AU! **

**Characters don't belong to me, they belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce.**

**Full Summary:**

Jackson Overland has been Snowboarding for as long as he can remember, and he loves it! He loves the coldness of his home in Alaska and always has his summers there. But his parents don't like the idea of Jack being jobless. His desperate father comes up with an idea (or punishment as Jack would see it).

His father sends Jack to California with his (Jack's) uncle, Manny, who owns a beach resort, and having Jack work there for the rest of the summer.

Jack is not happy AT ALL about this because 1. It's work, and 2. It's hot as hell.

But he meets Toothiana Quarters, a surfer who has been surfing since she started to walk. She has a summer job there as well as a surf instructor and sometimes has the duty of a lifeguard. She uses the money to pay for her college funding and hopes to one day become a dentist. Toothiana loves the beach, the waves and has a secret of loving teeth.

She has to help Jack get used to the high temperatures and the new job he has. The two become really good friends even if the summer seems like a short time, but can they go any further?

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Tough Decisions

The name's Jackson Overland, I'm 21 years old, and I love the snow…it's where I got my nickname for Jack Frost, old man winter, nice…

Well here's my story.

_December 26__th__…_

"Jack! Hurry up!" a soft voice yelled far off in the distance.

"I know Emma, wait up! You're not the one holding the snowboards, these things are heavier than they look you know" Jack replied, he was having a hard time holding the two snowboards, when he finally adjusted them; he walked over to where his sister was. He looked down at her and smiled. He held out his hand and Emma took it happily, flashing him a bright grin.

"Sorry Jack, but I'm just so excited! I never used a snowboard before and I just got mine for Christmas! Now you can teach me!"

"I know Emma" Jack chuckled at her excitement "Just be careful and listen to everything I have to say, alright?"

"You won't make me fall right?" she asked, worried.

Jack gave her small hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Never"

Emma gave Jack a heart-warming smile.

I have the best brother ever, she thought silently. She knew Jack would never let her fall or get hurt. Heck, when she brought home a friend for a school project, who happened to be a boy, Jack, being the over protective brother he was eyed him all evening and gave cold stares at the poor boy, making him feel goose bumps or flinch at his presence every once in a while. Of course, Emma told him off afterwards for his behavior towards her classmate. It didn't help that she was smiling through the whole thing, she appreciated everything Jack did for her, and she never knew how to thank him for everything he has done for her.

Maybe someday, she'll find out how…

* * *

Jack steadied himself on the snowboard; he made sure everything was right, his balance, his safety, and his determination. He looked over to where Emma was standing, she had a nervous expression on, but her eyes showed curiosity. He smiled and attached his helmet to his head, once he felt it in place and secure, he stood on top of the snowboard and leaned down, pushing his weight down, the snowboard slowly started moving, but it gained speed fast, as if a snowball was rolling down a steep mountain. When he finally got the speed he wanted, he crouched down and went for the snow waves. He put pressure on his knees and feet to be able to control his movements easier. He saw from a far distance, a group of girls his age watching him, with dreamy smiles on their faces, even though he found it a bit annoying, he decided to give them a little wave, causing the girls to swoon.

When he finally reached his goal, he felt weightless as he glided through the air. He felt amazing, he was surfing the winds and felt as weightless as a feather, he never felt so alive. He smiled brightly and he took in the scent of the nice cool fresh air. Gosh, he loved the snow, he loved his home, he loved snowboarding, and he felt free and away from his problems, he wished this feeling would last forever.

To not lose his balance and control his fall, he quickly reached for the top of the snowboard and held on tight. He saw his sister cheering for him her eyes wide in amazement.

He smiled and decided to show off just a bit, he did a 360° flip twice and with grace. Well done Jack Frost, you did it again, he proudly told himself.

Sadly the magical feel of surfing the wind ended quickly as the fall was coming to an end, he adjusted himself for the impact and landed weightlessly, as if he were light as a feather, back on to the flat snow.

He headed back to the top where his sister was waiting for him. She couldn't have a bigger smile on her face. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"JACK! That was amazing! It was remarkable! I swear, it seemed as if you could control the wind, you were flying, y-you did an amazing trick, how do you do it?"

Jack smiled sheepishly as he answered her.

"Aww, it's not that much, I'm not an Olympian, and honestly I have no idea, I think I just befriend the wind and let him take me where he pleases" He shrugged. " You ready to try?"

"As I'll ever be! I swear I'll reach your level one day! I might be even better than you" she grinned.

Jack smiled at the challenge, he was always up for a game, he crouched down on his knees to be at the same height as her and gave her a mischievous smile. "Is that so? Well then, can't wait to see that, sis"

"Watch me Jack Frost" She challenged.

* * *

"Look at them. They are so happy aren't they?" a woman smiled, her gaze falling at her children enjoying the snow as she peeked through a window covered in frost. Not hearing a reply from her husband, she sighed and turned around shutting the curtain slowly. Falling silent she walked over to the small table and sat down on one of the chairs. She stared down at the cup of coffee in her hands and brought it up to her to take a sip.

"You know Jack can't always have fun" a manly voice spoke up.

"Charles…he's just 21" the woman smiled softly at her husband, trying to insist him on changing his mind.

"He should have gotten a job at 17…Rose, you know how hard it is to support the family and pay the bills, it's time we let him know, he needs a job, think about his future"

Rose fell silent. And closed her eyes, she bit her lip and thought of her husband's words. He was right, as much as she loves seeing Jack playing with his sister out in the snow with bright smiles on their faces, she knew that it couldn't last forever. Taking another sip from her coffee, she nodded slowly, her face filling with regret.

"Then it's settled." Charles got up from his seat and stared at the window, watching snowflakes silently fall.

"Charles…but who will he work for? How?"

"I got it all settled up with my brother, he will take care of him. He also has a small shop that sells and rents surfboards, it's near a nice beach, there is a neat little cabin ready for any employee and there are lifeguard services in case he gets into trouble, he promised to care for him with studies and medical needs, he also pays well and the temperature is great over there, really sunny, hardly a cloud in the sky"

"You know Jack hates the heat, right?" Her brows furrowed together and as she crossed her arms.

"He'll just have to deal with it, we can't give him all the goodies, you know? Life sometimes isn't fair" he chuckled heartily.

"He's not going to be happy about this…" She warned.

"Let him be" Charles smiled.

"Where exactly is this place?" She asked, concern filling her up.

"Oh, just California, it's a really big place and there is a lot of prett-"

That was all Charles got to say before he was hit in the face with a water bottle.

"CALIFORNIA? REALLY?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack felt a sudden chill go up his spine and he turned around to see where it came from. Emma noticed his weird behavior and her brows furrowed.

"Jack? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Huh? O-Oh no, never mind, I'm alright, I just felt a sudden chill that's all" he answered, still slightly confused.

"Maybe we should head back inside, it's getting a bit c-cold" she stammered. She started to shake and her lips felt as if they were turning blue and slowly losing its color. She held her arms together, trying to stay warm. Jack took notice of this and immediately helped her up, fearing she may get a cold.

"That was so fun! I want to go again! Can we go again Ja-achoo!" she sneezed.

"Maybe some other time Emma, you're about to catch a cold, we don't want you sick now do we?"

Emma pouted her lips.

"I'm not a little girl Jack, you know I can take care of myself" she mumbled.

"Oh _really_? Well then, I guess I won't have to help you with your homework, cook for you after you come back from school, wash your dishes, or-"

"Wait! I meant…I-I _can_ take care of myself, but not in _that_ way" she whispered, her cheeks slightly turning into a shade of pink.

Jack just laughed at her, and Emma's head fell down further, and she stared intensely at her winter boots.

"…tell you what? Let's head inside, have a nice hot chocolate and I'll read you a story, sound like a good deal?"

She lit up like a daisy.

"Really? Y-you mean it?"

"Sure, you make the hot chocolate though"

"Jaaaack" she whined, pulling his sleeve and tugging it.

"Just kidding, now shall we little lady?"

Jack held his arm out and Emma wrapped her arm around it, holding him tightly and staying close to him to try and keep warm. It didn't really help though, Jack was always freezing and snow was covering him, but at least it helped a bit. It was enough.

"We shall"

* * *

The atmosphere was tense…that's what both siblings felt once they stepped into the house. Jack's parents were gazing intensely at him, as if they were burning holes through him. He felt really uncomfortable and shifted closer to his sister, hoping that she would guard him. Emma was just as confused as Jack. The silence was intense. She felt as if it wasn't in her place to be there, so she decided to just change into her warm pajamas, make a small hot chocolate herself and leave the room, heading for her bedroom and shutting the door slowly.

Once the creaking of her bedroom door stopped, Jack immediately tensed up, wishing to just disappear on the spot. He couldn't take anymore more of the tense atmosphere so he spoke up, maybe not the right words though…

"I didn't do it! I swear, whatever it is that your mad at me for, it wasn't me! I didn't accidentally break your favorite mug mum! I swear it was like that in the first place! I'm sorry I poured ink all over your red tie dad! I was try-"

"JACK! Sweetie calm down! You're not in trouble…yet. We just need to talk to you about something really important."

"O-oh…well, what is it?" he calmed down just a bit.

"Well Jack, my boy, _how_ do I put this…" Charles put his hand on his son's shoulder. "…you're leaving this house"

…

"WHAT?!"

Rose pinched Charles's ear, making him wince at the pain, she gave a nervous smile to Jack, who seemed to be having a major freak out.

"Jack dear…let _me _explain" Rose spoke softly.

After Jack caught his breath he looked up, struggling to know what was happening. Why are they telling me this? Why not sooner? Why now? What is going to happen?

What about Emma?

"Jack, listen…" His mother spoke softly, reaching her hand for him.

Jack backed away slowly, fearing what her touch could provoke him. His mother saw his distress and slowly put her hand back down.

"Jack…we…we have some problems with money and you are of age of getting a job. So your father and I decided that we should send you off to California and stay with Uncle Moon".

"Wait…what? Uncle Moon? CALIFORNIA?! You're not serious, this is a joke right?" he half smiled, wishing it was all a prank, like he father usually does.

Charles took Rose's place and started talking; looking at Jack with a serious expression, showing him there was no fun and games in what they were saying. Jack gulped and started sweating.

"Jack we're serious. Sorry for ruining your fun and summer vacation, but you have to face it. It's difficult for us to keep maintaining the family. You must learn to be responsible with getting and intending to _keep_ the job. No buts, and stop whining, I am serious, it's hard for us to come to this, but there is no other way, if you get a job here, we are sure it won't be enough and you won't get well paid or a good rent, which means we'll still have to be there and there is no way for you to learn to take care of yourself and making the right decisions on your own. Sorry son, we love you, but that's the plan" Charles finished, almost out of breath.

"…When will I leave?"

"We got your tickets and you are to leave this Friday"

"W-b-but that's too soon! It's…tomorrow!" he complained.

"Really?" he sounded surprised "Time passes by so quick…well…the sooner, the better" Charles clapped his hands causing both Jack and Rose to jump. "Well it's settled, goodnight Jack"

"Yeah…thanks a lot" he replied sarcastically, he wasn't sure whether to be furious or to cry, he was confused and his eyes started to burn, he hung his head before either of them noticed. His mother noticed his distress and change of attitude and tried to comfort him.

"Jack we-"

"No, it's ok, goodnight" And just with that, he turned around and left the room without another word.

* * *

As Jack walked through the hall, he stopped as he remembered something; he looked over to the right, the exact opposite side of his bedroom to Emma's room. He slowly headed towards it and peeked through the door. There was Emma, breathing slowly as if she had fallen asleep, and at her side table next to her, there was a book. Jack took a deep sigh and walked into the room and crept over to her bed and leaned down, slowly ruffling her hair with his hand as he watched her peaceful face. He leaned down further to kiss the top of her head and walked towards the door, before he could close it, a voice interrupted him from doing so. A voice he knew all too well.

"Jack?" Emma mumbled, rolling over to her side and staring at him with a tired smile.

"You promised me you were going to read me a story, remember?" she yawned and stretched out her arms, clearly not having enough energy to argue.

"You look worn out Emma, how about tomorrow?" he smiled sadly.

"There won't _be_ a tomorrow Jack" she whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

Jack found himself lost for words; he didn't know what to say. She had been listening. His chest tightened to a knot and his heart ached. He forced himself to stay with Emma and talk about the topic, even though; he clearly wanted to avoid it. He sat next to her and looked down at her face, now that he looked closer; he noticed that her eyes were glassy and red.

She had been crying…

Jack felt guilty at the sight; he was the one who caused it. In an attempt to comfort her, he put an arm around her, holding her tightly and kissing the top of her head lightly. Normally Emma would giggle at this sign of affection, but this time she didn't, she knew it was a way of saying goodbye, and she knew this was the last night she would spend with her brother until he comes back, who knows when.

Jack reached for the book on the other side of the table and looked at the cover, his eyes squinting as he recognized the cover. He eyed her funny and raised his brows.

"The _Guardians _of Childhood?" he raised a brow.

"What?" she squeaked "I love that book! Please read it to me!" She smiled brightly, her eyes begging him to do so "Can you read me the story of the Tooth Fairy? _Please_?" she insisted.

Jack laughed softly.

"Alright little lady, whatever you say, the story of the Tooth Fairy was one of my favorite's too, that's why I always keep my teeth clean, I'm really fond of personal hygiene you know". Jack showed off his pearly whites, lightly tapping them.

"I _know _Jack, so do I!" She said sarcastically "Mum told me you used to have a crush on the Tooth fairy when you were young! Isn't that cute?"

She giggled at Jack's horrified expression, his usually pale face turning into a bright shade of red.

"Mum told you that?! W-w" he hid his face between two pillows, his face heating up.

Emma laughed even harder, after minutes went by; she gave a tired yawn and decided to stop teasing her brother who was still hiding his face between her pillows. Better make him tell her the story before she goes to a deep slumber and miss her chance at reading it with her brother again.

"Lover boy! Tell me the story before I fall asleep!"

Jack rose, still blushing red but his cheeks were slowly coming back to his natural color.

"Yeah…yeah" he mumbled, still a bit upset from losing his cool in front of his little sister over a childhood fairy tale figure. He laid down next to her and pulled the blankets over them both, before opening the book and turning to the right page.

"Now Emma, we'll do this quick, it's really late, ok?"

"Ok" she pouted.

He ruffled her hair and looked down at the book, beginning to read the words.

"There was once an invincible race of women known as the Sisters of Flight. They were winged women, known for being beautiful and fierce warriors. They all lived in a great palace in Punjam Hy Loo. Their palace was guarded by flying elephants, creatures that greatly resembled actual elephants, but with great wings on their backs."

Emma shifted closer to Jack, wonder showing in her eyes.

"A long time ago, there was a man named Haroom, he was sold to slavery from birth to a wealthy maharaja. And although they were slave and master, they became great friends. But the maharaja was vain and selfish. Haroom, who received nothing and wanted nothing, had a heart of a prince. Haroom was magnificent at tracking, while the maharaja was the one who killed. But Haroom did not like to see the animals harmed".

Emma frowned, she was a lover of animals, and she felt connected somehow to Haroom.

"The one kind of creature the maharaja had not killed was the flying elephant. He knew where they were, at Punjam Hy Loo, but he could not get there. If he wanted to get there, he needed to fly. It was then that he came up with an idea: whenever a child dreamed, they very often dreamed of flying. Of course, when they woke, they did not remember. But children's baby teeth contained memories of every aspect of their life. If he got enough baby teeth, he could find a way to find the memories of flying".

"After some time, the maharaja built a machine that could take him all the way up to Punjam Hy Loo alongside Haroom. He commanded Haroom to make a golden bow with a ruby-tipped arrow, wanting this next hunt to be magnificent".

"They finally found a Flying Elephant in its nest. But just as the maharaja raised the ruby-tipped arrow to the creature, the Sisters of Flight flew down on them, their weapons in hand. Though Haroom was both amazed and terrified, the maharaja raised his bow and arrow to the Sisters of Flight, having found a better 'prize.' Haroom then knew what he wanted: he wanted the Sisters of Flight to be safe, with no harm done to them. He commanded the maharaja to stop, but he paid his slave no heed. Just as the arrow flew from the bow, Haroom jumped in front of its passage of death, sending it straight into its chest. The maharaja, horrified and baffled, tried to stop the blood flow, but to no avail. The Sisters of Flight were baffled."

Emma, once again frowned, showing pity for Haroom, even though she knew what was going to happen, and she still felt sad.

"Rashmi, the most beautiful Sister of Flight flew down to Haroom, took the arrow from his chest and healed him. As Haroom awoke, all he saw was the compassionate Rashmi, and all Rashmi saw was the brave Haroom. But just as Rashmi took Haroom's hand, her wings disappeared".

Emma gave out a long sigh and smiled, looking at the book as if in a daze. Jack wanted to burst out laughing, but he too, was touched by the affection Rashmi and Haroom had for each other.

"The Sisters of Flight descended on the maharaja. But Haroom, not wanting to see his former friend harmed, told them to please let him go. The Sisters of Flight agreed, but commanded that the maharaja leave everything that he brought with him. The maharaja, heartbroken, agreed. The flying elephant, which the maharaja had tried to kill, flew down and touched his trunk to the maharaja's forehead, taking away all the cruelty and vanity within him. But once these things were gone, the maharaja was as simple as a monkey-he had even grown a tail. He left, never to return".

Emma gave out a silent cheer, happy with the way things were turning out.

"Haroom and Rashmi lived on in the palace of Punjam Hy Loo and were wed. Within a year, a daughter was born. She was selfless like her father and pure of heart like her mother. She was named Toothiana."

Emma was concerned at Jack's pause, but as soon as she noticed his small shade of red on his cheeks, she wiggled her brows at him, giving him a knowing look. Jack just rolled his eyes and grinned. He put the book down to the side table and watched Emma.

"We need to sleep you know. It's already eleven pm, way past your bed time little lady"

"I am not tired Jack! Come on! You're missing the best part! "She whined, then suddenly like lightning, a need to sleep flashed through her eyes as she desperately tried to stay awake. She started blinking several times trying to fight the urge to close her eyes, Jack just laughed at her silly expression.

"Sorry sis, no can do"

Emma whimpered, but soon gave up; her eyes were stinging from trying to stay awake. Maybe Jack will continue the story soon…

She let out a long, tired yawn, and then she got comfy and held Jack, silently begging him to stay with her.

And he did.

As he did, he looked up at the wooden ceiling and wondered what his new life would be like starting tomorrow. He turned to look at his sister and frowned, she was already asleep, but there was so much he wanted to tell her. It pained him to think that all the joy he got from his sister will soon vanish into thin air. He softly brought his hand up to caress her cheek, he tried his best to keep her peaceful face and smile and cherish it for memories. Soon sleep took over him, he hugged Emma tightly and closed his eyes.

A creak from the door was heard, the shadow, he recognized immediately, his mother stared at them and gave them a sad smile. She leaned down and gave the two goodnight kisses. As she closed the door behind her, a tear escaped Jack's face…

* * *

Jack didn't want to get up. Why? Because he knew where they were taking him, he knew who he would be staying with. He shuddered at the thought. Uncle Moon wasn't _that _bad, but he never enjoyed visiting him. 1. Its California, where it's hot as hell and 2. His Uncle was so weird. Usually when his family visits, Uncle Moon is really mysterious and hardly ever talks, he gives them a warm welcome with his heart-warming smile, but whenever Jack asks him questions, he never replies. He also speaks about mythical creatures and comes up with weird sayings, all the while, making Jack uncomfortable, they haven't visited him since Emma was born, by that time he was living in the small town of Burguess, so hopefully he might have changed his ways.

A noise interrupted his thoughts; he looked over his shoulder and saw his dad bringing in some luggage. Jack groaned, and hid his head under the pillows, wishing he were invisible just that once.

"Jack, wake up, time to get ready, your flight is at ten, this morning, it's already half past eight"

"But I don't want to go! Uncle Moon is so weird! No offense dad"

"None taken, well, that's life Jack, you have to either face your obstacles or leave them and never get anywhere in life, now get your ass out of bed or I'll-"

"Charles! Take care of your language!" A voice from the kitchen yelled, disappointment visible in her voice.

"Sorry love!" Charles flinched, feeling regretful, he forgot how good of hearing his wife is, he shuddered when he remembered what happened last time he accidentally let out a slip up. Jack snickered silently, owning a glare from his father. His father sighed and left the luggage next to Emma's bed on the floor.

"Jack, you get your luggage ready or else I will take away your snowboard" he threatened.

Jack Adam's apple bobbled up and down, fearing for his snowboard, he knew his dad wasn't joking, and sure he can be a prankster once in a while, but certainly not now. Without a word he got out of bed and went to his room to look for some clothes to pack, his father satisfied, returned to the kitchen with a smile plastered across his face.

He forgot someone in kitchen was waiting for him…

* * *

**Updates and news will be published on my tumblr, hayleen-draws**

**My deviantart hayleen-draws**

**Inspired by kungfufreak07 on deviantart**

**Well, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter, expect an update every Friday, if not i will post news about it through tumblr.**

**PM me if you'd like! I love talking to people :)**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D It will certainly help me write faster!**

**And constructive criticism is allowed, please not too harsh! **

**Take care!**


	2. Goodbye N Greetings

**Part 2 of my Rainbow Snowcone / Frostbite story! Thank you for all the feedback last week! *-***

**Characters don't belong to me, they belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce. Story inspired by KungFuFreak07 ( Thank you! 3)who also made the cover of the fanfic.**

**I hope you like this chapter! **

**Enjoy! :)**

**When Summer meets Winter**

**Chapter 2 : Goodbye N Greetings**

* * *

_December 27th..._

It was chaos when packing and getting everything ready for Jack; his family was flying from one room to another, causing them to bump into each other every now and then. His mother was busy washing his clothes and ironing, her face was serious all the while. His father had gone to get them some snacks and had lent him some money earlier before, obviously, for emergencies _only_. Jack wasn't sure if the money would last that long, hopefully it will last for at _least_ two days.

Last of all, Emma helped him pack up and pick out what to wear and what not to wear, what he needed and what wasn't useful at all. An example, he had to say goodbye to his video games… that was a painful farewell. But he'd do it for Emma to be pleased at his behavior, he somehow felt as if he was the youngest in this situation, he had never seen Emma with such a determined expression on her face.

Before they knew it, they were running late for the departure, they noticed this once their dad barged in through the front door, with a dunkin' donuts box in his hands, eyes wide.

Before any of them could question his behavior, he gestured to the clock on their wall and yelled, his voice squeaking at the end.

"Let's go! We gotta move! Move! MOVE!" he exclaimed.

Everyone was alarmed as they glanced up at the clock, without another second to waste they barged through the door and into their car at a fantastic speed, almost causing Charles to lose his balance. Once all in, they buckled up their seat belts and Rose made a quick checklist to make sure everything was in line.

"Alright, hold on tight! This will be a bumpy ride"

They prepared for the worst and Charles's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He slammed his foot on the accelerator and everyone in the car flew backwards, they were off…

Sure, there were many obstacles on their way; Jack didn't know if it was some kind of miracle that he was actually making it alive. His head banged on the ceiling every time Charles's car went over a hole, he hoped he didn't end up getting a concussion at the end of the ride. He looked over to his sister who was praying, her hands fitted together tightly, almost making her fingertips go white.

"Moon help us!" She cried.

Jack seemed to be the only one having fun, his arms stretching out wide and he flashed a sparkly smile.

"AWESOME!"

* * *

Once they made it to the airport, their hair was a mess, as if they had survived coming out of a powerful vortex, Jack's hair wasn't really any different though…

Everyone had a hard time getting out of the car, they were all dizzy, except for Jack, his eyes wide and excited. He hopped out of the vehicle and stretched his arms, exclaiming with a loud voice.

"T-That…was AWESOME!" He fist pumped in the air.

"Whoa! We must do that again! It was amazing! You should've seen the looks on you faces! Priceless! It was so cool whe-"

He stopped when he saw the sick death glares they gave him. His family was never too fond of fast rides. He remembered the day he begged his dad to go on a ride with him in Disneyland. Ugh, never making that mistake again…

"Umm…so…where do we go next?" Jack said innocently, trying to change the subject.

"W-w-well Jack, w-we have to get your luggage to check in first. T-then we head for your departing door a-and your off!" Rose answered, struggling to not let her sickness get the worst of her.

"That's it? Movies make it look so difficult! Hey…are you alright mum? You look dreadful"

"Why _thank _you Jack, I never noticed" she half smiled, her voice full of sarcasm.

"And Dad you look like a h-"

"Zip it, Frost"

* * *

Well, here they are, they finally made it to the airport, much to Jack's dismay. While his parents were checking him in, his eyes wondered over people heads, trying to seek a place that could entertain him for a couple of minutes, he hated waiting in line. He looked around at the stunning spacing there was, the shops, the people…everything fascinated him! There were people of different beliefs, different cultures. Some had bright and colorful clothes that almost blinded people by how fluorescent it was. Other people were religious, some looked rebellious, other smart.

´Bulls eye!´he thought, as he found an extreme sports shop he saw just around the corner. Just as he was about to walk over to it and check it out, he felt a tug at his sleeve. He glanced down and saw Emma, pointing where their parents were waiting for him, his father held his hand up and made a gesture that meant it was time to go.

Jack frowned and walked back to them, but just as he was reaching them, something caught his eye. He walked over and entered the store, leaving his parents watching him, both confused.

Once he came out of the store, they noticed him holding something shiny in his hand.

Emma watched him walk towards her, he keeled down in front of her and opened his hand to reveal a small bracelet with many charms, each representing the seasons. Snowflakes for winter, Leaves for fall, the sun for summer and flowers for spring, she stood there stunned. It was gorgeous.

"This is for you"

Jack pulled out her hand and carefully slipped on the charm bracelet on her wrist.

"R-really?"

"Yep"

Emma threw herself at him, almost making them fall, but thanks to Jack's instincts he reacted quickly and held himself up by his hand. Emma wrapped her small arms around his neck holding him tightly, making it difficult for Jack to breathe, but he didn't push her away, he returned the embrace with just as much affection.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she cried, her voice cracking.

"Take care of it, and remember me by it ok? I won't be gone for long, but just remember if you ever get lonely, I'll always be there, watching over you. I don't know _exactly_ how…" He brought a hand up to the back of his neck. "But I'll find a way to cheer you up; you've got to believe in me"

He heard her strangled sob and he held her tighter.

At that point Emma was in a puddle of tears, it was useless trying to hide them, Jack words had already reached her heart…

She knew he won't be gone forever; still…she'll surely miss his presence back home. It was painful to think that she wasn't going to wake up and play board games with her brother. Or let him take her to the park to get some ice cream. Even in those unusual cold winter days Jack still ate a lot of ice-cream, catching many people's attention.

She hoped deep in her heart, that those beautiful memories revived again once he came back.

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we now announce that flight 120-A, destination to the U.S, California, airline Sky, is now ready to take off. Please check in and head towards gate 32 with your identification card and ticket in hand. Thank you and have a nice flight."_

"Well…that's my call" He got up his seat and double checked that he had everything he needed with him. After saying his goodbyes, he headed towards his destination, gate 32.

"Jack, we're proud of you"

He froze and looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

"We're happy that you are taking this task so calmly and facing it as an adult. We're very proud, we always have been. We aren't the best parents, but you must know we want what's best for you, you need to start making your own choices Jack and start a new chapter. We'll be waiting for you here when you come back, and we'll receive you with our arms wide open."

Rose opened her arms to demonstrate with an adoring smile on her face.

After a long pregnant silence, nobody moved and Jack stared intensely at her. Her smile started to fade and she started to drop her arms back to her sides, until…

Jack ran across and hugged her tightly. She jumped at the sudden embrace.

"Thank you mum" he whispered into her ear.

Her heart started to ache, she wished he didn't have to go, why did he grow up so soon? Father time is the one to blame. She'll miss him, even for only a few months. She hoped these 3 months will fly just as fast as his years. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice more arms surrounding them, but when she opened her eyes she saw Emma and her husband giving a group hug, full of love and well-being. They all laughed and hugged each other even tighter, Rose felt full, the family hadn't had a hug like this one, years ago.

Jack pulled away, hesitating for a moment. Rose longed to have her child in her arms again, but he didn't have any time left, he had to go.

Jack glanced down at the watch on his wrist, time was running out, he had to leave soon or else he'll miss the flight. How he wishes that could "accidentally" miss the plane, but he feared what his father might do to his snowboard. He planted a kiss on Emma's and his mother cheeks and gave them a quick hug, he turned and embraced his father, ruining the moment with an awkward pat on the back. He gave them one last smile and then turned on his heel and jogged towards the gate. Once inside he could hear a very faint echo of "We love you" from a distance.

* * *

God, never had Jack thought he would miss the ground so much. He hated being kept in crowded places full of strangers, it was horrifically uncomfortable, he wondered if they were able to read his mind or if they would ever stop staring at him as if he was a creature from another planet.

While on the plane, he was rudely woken up by one of the airline crew, asking him if he wanted anything to eat. He knew it was their job, but seriously? Why bother waking him up when it took him so damn long to _actually _fall asleep?

It was hard enough trying, he was almost squashed from a man in front of him who pushed his seat back towards his face. The kid behind him wasn't helping either, he was either yelling or giving occasional kicks to the back of his seat, what was more annoying is that the kid's mother didn't tell him to stop.

It was hell.

"_Good evening passengers, we'd like to inform you that we will be landing in the next 10 minutes. Please buckle up and stay seated during the process. Time in San Francisco is currently 7:44 pm, please turn off all mobile phones and electronic devices to not interfere with the satellite crew. Thank you, and we hoped you enjoyed flying Sky airline" *Beep*_

´Alleluya!´ Jack thought relieved, he finally made it. For the first time since his parents told him the news about leaving his home in Alaska, he was actually glad and looking forward to see his uncle as soon as he could. He couldn't wait to get out of the plane.

As he headed out, leaving the door, he looked up from his ticket and searched for a sign to be able to withdraw his luggage. He was about to ask a group of women from the airplane crew he saw nearby where he should retire his luggage, but as he approached them, he saw them winking at him and playing with their hair. Bad idea, he preferred not to get into this mess. So he turned around and looked for the sign himself.

...

10 minutes have passed by and Jack still wasn't able to locate his destination. Why was the airport so freaking huge?! Who designed this?!

He looked around frantically, hoping to catch sight of the sign or a signal, anything to tell him he was close…

His eyes snapped open at the sign he was desperately trying to look for. His walk, turned into a jog and soon he was running, not once keeping his eyes off of it, fearing he may get distracted and lose sight of it again.

´I'm close´ he thought excitedly, hope filling his heart, he was finally going to get out of this maze.´ _so _close! Almost th-´

"OY! Watch it, bloke!"

"Wh-"

A rough voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he came to a brutal stop, crashing into another. The impact was so strong, it sent them both slamming hard against the ground.

´Well, _just _my luck´

As he struggled to get to his feet, he once again looked for the sign, hoping he hadn't lost sight of it, but, it was no use. Frustrated, he stomped his feet hard on the ground, until he turned around to face the man who slowed him down, giving him a cold look. Now that he got a good look at him, he could tell this man wasn't from around here, beside his accent. He was a tall, tanned man, with emerald green eyes, even though he had grey hairs with a few hints of blue, his body structure told him he wasn't an elderly, he didn't seem like anyone to mess with either. Maybe he should apologize before getting into anymore trouble, then, when all was cool, he could just turn around and continue his journey.

"Sorry" Jack grumbled "I didn't see you ther-"

"Yeah, yeah, great excuse. Watch where ya going ya wally, almost popped my eye out!"

Surprised at his comeback, he defended himself.

"What's your problem?!"

The tourist's eyes snapped up to look at him, shooting daggers at his stare.

"_My _problem? You're the one who wasn't looking, ya´ gumby! What's your problem? Can't find your mum?" he fought back, gently rubbing the side of his head where the impact took place.

"Geez, I said I was sorry! I bet you're the one with bad eyesight grandpa, considering those weird-looking goggles you're holding in your hand" Jack pointed them out. The tourist glanced down to where he was gesturing. He noticed he was insulting his glasses that he wore to work on his painting. He didn't like this boy's attitude, and it seems,considering his glare, the feeling was mutual.

"Why ya´little-"

"Excuse me sir? Are you both ok? What seems to be the problem?" a voice came out of nowhere.

"The problem is this _kid _is getting on my nerves! Can you tell him to act like an adult and watch where he's going!?"

"Well sir I'll-"

"First of all kangaroo, I am not just some kid, second, you're so full of yourself, have some respect"

"What did you call me? I am NOT a kangaroo, mate"

"_Really_? Your height and accent tell me differently; especially those freakishly long ears of yours. If you're not a kangaroo, then what are you?" he leaned in closer, staring at him with eyes as hard as ice. Yes, this man may be taller than him, but he wasn't afraid to fight back, he could take him on. Bunnymund was giving him one back just as bad. They both hadn't noticed that the scene they were causing had drawn in curious people that soon were surrounding them. Some gasped; others recorded, muttering something about YouTube, while the rest went off to call security. But they both ignored them.

"I'm Aster Bunnymund, don't even try to get on my bad side, no one messes with me". He threatened. He held Jack by his collar and pulled him up, his eyes shooting daggers into him.

"Same goes for you rabbit" he muttered. Bunnymund's grip on him was tight, he was having a hard time breathing properly, but he didn't want to back down.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please stop this nonsense, or I'll have to call security on you both" the stranger warned, holding up his cell phone and getting ready to dial the buttons. They both turned around to glare at him, making the man flinch at their cold stares. Bunnymund loosened his tight grip on Jack. Jack pushed him away, and held his neck, relieved at been able to breathe normally again.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't have time for this" he waved him off, and turned his back on him, unaware of the curses Bunnymund threw to the back of his head.

Damn, if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be taking this long to get out of this maze! He wasted his time. He hopes to never run into him again.

After kicking the floor a few times, and clenching his teeth behind his lips, earning weird stares from other tourists, he glanced back down at his watch.

´8:48 pm´

Shoot.

* * *

"Jack, may I ask why you took so long again?"

"Flight was delayed"

"But I saw other passenger-"

"They were from another flight" he simply stated.

"…Fair enough" a gruff voice replied.

Jack took a long sigh and slumped back to his seat, and relaxed his muscles. His feet were killing him; it took him about 45 minutes to find that stupid sign. What a start…also, it wasn't a really good first impression if you told your uncle you haven't seen for years, that you got in a fight because of being too dense to look where you were going. Sure, neither was lying, but it was either that or making him look bad. What was the guy's problem anyway? Who treats someone like that over a small accident?

His uncle took notice of his silence and decided to take a peek through the side view mirror; his face had an expression full of rage and could tell he was muttering curses under his breath. To not make things to awkward, Uncle Moon decided to speak up.

"So Jack, are you enjoying California so far?" he asked, looking through his mirror, trying to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, it's alright I guess…"

Uncle Moon nodded.

"Well I'm sure you'll enjoy your time here, there are lot of things to do. Starting next week you'll wake up at 7:00 am to get ready for summer school, you'll also-"

"Whoa, hold on, summer school?!" Jack shrieked. Uncle Moon raised a brow at his instantaneous reaction.

"Your father didn't tell you?"

"NO, not a word! Do I have to? That's just wrong, this is so unfair!" he gave out and exhausted sigh and covered his face. "I swear I can practically hear my dad laughing at my misery, he's such an as-"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Alaska…_

Charles sneezed and caught his wife's attention

"You alright sweetie?" she asked "You aren't catching a cold are you? Should I get you a cup of tea?"

"Rose, it's okay, you worry too much" he said giving her a tender smile "I think Jack has finally found out about our gift for him" he chuckled.

"What gift?" she asked "…you don't mean…"

"Exactly"

Rose couldn't hold in her smile and she giggled.

"Oh, Charles, you'll never change" she spoke in a musical tone.

"Like father, like son" he winked back at her.

* * *

_Back in California…_

"And he thinks he can just do that to me? Take away my freedom? Sure, I did get him once, dying his hair red while he was sleeping, but that is nothing compared to this. When I get back home, the first thing I'll do is tak-"

While Jack was rambling, Uncle Moon, tried so hard to hold back his laughter, his small laughs coming out as a wheeze. He knew he shouldn't tease him, but who knew Jack would be just like his father after suffering a defeat?

He gave a strangled cough and tried to control his senses.

"Jack y-you should learn to control your language and respect your father while I'm here"

"I'm just pissed off" he muttered.

"I'm sure you must be, but be careful with that tongue of yours, and with that coarse language you won't make it very far in my business" he warned.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"No need"

´At least we´re getting along…somehow´ he thought. The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

"Jack, we're here"

Jack sat up and looked through the window, he couldn't see much though, the sky was pitch black! The only thing that helped was the moon's reflection on the sea and a few dim lanterns hanging in the trees.

When the car finally came to a stop, he jumped out the door, glad to be out and feeling the fresh air. Uncle Moon drives so freaking slow it made him sick to his stomach and had gotten him dizzy. He inhaled the scent of the salty sea water, helping him push down his breakfast. He gagged and held his breath.

"You're cabin is over there" Uncle Moon pointed to the other side, where a small cabin was, next to a scary looking shed. Jack gulped.

"No one is going to kill me once I step in, right?" he questioned.

"_Jack_, I can assure you nothing will be in harm's way, it may be frightening to you now, but you haven't seen it in the daylight, never judge a book by it's cover, so i suggest you get in" he replied, looking a bit offended by his straight observation.

"Okay!" he held up his hands in defense "just checking, sheesh..."

They headed towards the cabin with Jack's luggage in hand. Jack's pace was slightly slower, falling behind, but still trying to stay close to his uncle, doubting if he should have believed him.

Once at the front of the porch, Uncle Moon stepped forward with his keys in hand, he unlocked and pushed the door open, making Jack wince by the irritating creaking sound. Once fully opened, Uncle Moon stepped to the side.

"You may come in now"

Jack hesitated at first, eyeing him if he was up to something. But his expression showed no emotion. Confident, he walked through the door and Uncle Moon followed, closing the door behind him. Once inside, Jack stood in the middle and checked his surroundings, it wasn't much, but it will do. His eyes fell to the bed near the window, he lit up and threw himself onto it.

Bad idea.

"OW! What the heck is wrong with this bed?!" he complained, rubbing his aching back up and down. He was sure he would wake up with bruises the next day. "Is it made out of rocks or something?"

"pine trees actually, these are all made out of wood and have small mattresses, I know you may find it uncomfortable, but you'll get used to it. Maybe then you'll learn to respect furniture"

Jack growled under his chest and his teeth clenched. He constantly rubbed back his back muscles, back and forth, wincing at the intense pain.

"Oh, which reminds me, would you care for a meal?"

"Yeah, thanks, I'm starved"

"I'll be right back, oh and Jack? Call me Manny" with that, he left the room.

"…Ok?"

...

Jack sat on his bed, silent for a moment. He glanced at his luggage and pushed himself of the bed, kneeling on the cold wooden floor and unzipping the bag. What first caught his attention was a book with a small paper note.

"_Dear Jack,_

_I wanted to give you this book, because I know you'll need it more than I do on your trip. Things may get hard and there may be obstacles in your way, but just stay strong and read this book if you are in need of any comfort, like you did when I had nightmares. Believe in the guardians and they will protect you, I hope you find this useful. I'll take care of mum and dad while you're gone, we love you very much. Lots of kisses and hugs to you from Alaska._

_ Love, Emma._

_P.S: Tell Uncle Moon I said hi! :) "_

Jack grinned and gently folded and left the note in his back pocket; he took another look at the book and decided to read Emma's recommendation. He carefully laid back on the bed, trying to not hurt himself more than he was. He searched for the page they left on with the faint memory he had. Satisfied, he continued his reading.

"Toothiana was born as a human, completely normal and mortal. Because there were no other human children living in Punjam Hy Loo, Rashmi and Haroom decided it better to raise her among other mortals, so they settled on the outskirts of a village at the edge of the jungle. Toothiana was well loved and protected, living a simple and happy life. But when she was twelve, she lost her last baby tooth, and sprouted wings, along with bodily feathers. Toothiana was joyous, and by the end of the day, she could fly with the speed of a bird. She made friends with the birds and the wind, and flew up to the trees to pick the ripest mangoes, star fruit, and papayas for the children of the village."

He smiled to himself, slowly remembering why he had a crush on the Tooth fairy when he was an infant. She was always generous and loved helping the kids, putting them first in line instead of her. Not many did that.

"While the children delighted in Toothiana's new ability, the adults of the village were shocked and frightened by this now half-bird girl. Some thought she was an evil spirit that must be killed, while others saw ways to use her, as either a freak to be caged and paraded about, or to force her to fly to the palace of the new maharaja and steal his jewels. Haroom and Rashmi knew that to keep their daughter safe, they would have to escape. So they packed their things and went deep into the jungle. The children of the village, who loved Toothiana as a friend and a sisterly figure, begged their parents to leave Toothiana alone. But they were driven mad, blinded with fear and greed."

He frowned as rage bubbled up inside him, why would they try to kill her when she had done nothing wrong?

"The parents of the village set up a large cage, hired the best hunters around, and asked them to capture Toothiana. Among the hunters there was a man known as the Mysterious Hunter, a hunter who never spoke or revealed his face from beneath his cloak. But Haroom and Rashmi were smarter than any other hunter. Haroom, an expert at tracking, was able to cover their tracks as they walked. And Rashmi, who could speak every animal language in the world, enlisted the animals for help. All of the animals intercepted and sometimes attacked the hunters whenever they moved too near to their camp. But the hunters, hungry for fame and riches if they captured Toothiana, would not give up."

He paused, he swore he could have heard someone near the front porch…after only hearing silence, he shrugged and looked back to the page.

"The children, too, helped keep the hunters at bay. They defied their parents and sent word to Toothiana and her parents again and again whenever the hunters stalked the jungle. Toothiana, wiser still, stayed in the treetops by day and only visited her parents in the darkest hours of the night."

The door slammed open, making Jack jump and lose his grip on the book, falling onto the hard floor. Manny glanced at him, not quite understanding his sudden outburst. He stepped forward and left the silver plate with a cup of milk and Oreos on the side table. Something caught his attention as he looked down, he saw a book with a cover all too familiar for him. He crouched down and took it cautiously in his hand.

"The guardians of childhood" he answered more than it being a question "why…I haven't seen this book in years, if I remember correctly I was the one that gave it to you, I'm surprised you've kept it this long, let alone read it"

"What?" he questioned "…you gave it to me?"

"My dear boy, do you not remember? You must have hit your head harder than I thought" he chuckled.

"Why did you give it to me?"

He was greeted with silence.

"You'll soon find out, now I must leave, if you're hungry you may eat. But I suggest you to not stay up too long, tomorrow is going to be a long day" he headed towards the door and paused. "Good night Jack, sweet dreams, hopefully my friend the Sandman will visit you tonight, let's hope it's not the boogeyman"

And with that, he left once again.

…

"What?"

He stared for the longest moment at the door, confused and uncertain about his uncle's choice of words. Was he trying to comfort him? Does he always speak so mysterious? Who's the sandman? Was Manny picking fun at him or something?

He shook his head and decided to leave the comment just as a statement, nothing too special or important to have an actual meaning...or warning. His stomach growled, reminding him he was hungry. He looked to the side and stretched his hand out to take the silver plate.

He took a sip from the glass of milk and bit into the cookie, savoring it's taste, his face filled with pleasure. As soon as he finished, he picked up the book that Manny had left for him on his bed. He decided it would be best to finish the story another time. He hid it under his pillow, making his bed a bit more uncomfortable than it should be.

He propped himself up against the window and gazed at the Moon, wondering what wonders or new faces will meet him the next sunrise…

With that last thought, he drifted off to a deep sleep…

* * *

**...**

**End of chapter 2! :D**

**I want to say thank you very much for every follow/ favorite and review! I almost cried from all the help and support :,)**

** And thank you for not bashing me on my grammar mistake errors, you were all so kind! I hope to get better at writing, and your help and opinions are always welcome, it will help me improve.**

** *-* I am really happy you all like the story, honestly i thought no one would read it, but i was proved wrong. :) *hugs***

**Stay tuned for chapter 3 next Friday or sooner...;)**

** Where the story will start to take action!**

**Updates and news about the story will be on my tumblr: .com **

**Fav/Follow/Review or PM me :) I really appreciate it!**

** Thank you for everything! Take care 3**


	3. First Day, New Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood stories, they belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce.**

**Sorry for taking so long, but life (Mainly school) got in the way, i do hope you enjoy this chapter is worth the wait :)**

* * *

Chapter 3 : First Day

_"Jack, please, hold on!"_

_"W-why would you? I thought we were friends!"_

_"I can't trust you anymore Jack"_

_"I'm sorry…"_

_"Sweet dreams"_

Jack's eyes snapped open and he gasped, horrified by what he had been dreaming, there were so many voices, but he couldn't figure out any whom they belonged to, although deep in his heart, he felt as if though he knew them.

"Jack, wake up, it's 7 am"

Jack flinched and turned his head towards the voice behind the door. He squinted his eyes because he couldn't quite put his finger on why he was in a room he had never seen before. He slowly remembered the events the day before and visibly relaxed. He held a hand up to his forehead and was surprised to feel drops of sweat. he didn't expect the nightmare to affect him that much, he rarely sweated. Ruffling his hair and taking deep breaths, he tried to let that hazy nightmare vanish from his mind. To his dismay, he couldn't, it felt so real.

Too real.

He tried to distract himself and stood up and hurried over to open the window, with the gentle breeze coming through the window, he was calming down at ease once again.

"Jack? Are you up yet?"

"Y-yeah, I'm up uncle, I'll be ready in a moment, j-just give me a sec" he stuttered, still not fully recovered from the nightmare.

"...As you wish"

His brows furrowed when his uncle gave the slightest of pauses, when he was sure he had left, Jack gave a long sigh of relief and lied back down onto the bed, letting his arms fall over his head. He felt his hand grasp something hard and he turned his body to the side, pulling out from under the pillow, a book.

His gaze was lost as he stared at the book, happiness and comfort soon enveloping him.

´Emma was right, this book does help you, good thing she packed it´. He thought.

He slid the book back under the pillow and stood up to change his clothes. As he was picking out what to wear, he stared through the window looking at the beautiful blue sky. Not a cloud was in sight.

"Maybe it's not so bad after all¨

"JACK! Are you done yet or not my boy? Why are you taking so long?"

Jack gave a jump and hurriedly went over to his luggage, almost losing his balance along the way.

"Nothing Manny! I'm almost done!"

* * *

Once he finished changing into a new pair of clothes, he headed out the door, immediately regretting leaving the cabin so soon as the great heat waves surrounded him.

"Ah! God!" he covered his eyes, the bright light almost blinding him. "The light! My eyes are on fire! Not to mention the weather is freaking hot!"

"Ah Jack, I see you have finally decided to leave your cave"

Manny appeared, amused with Jack's battle against the heat. Jack tried to follow where the voice was coming from without opening his eyes as they still weren't adjusted to the brightness.

"Manny, what's up with this heat?!"

"It's called the sun Jack"

"I know, I'm not an idiot"

"Of course not…most of the times" he whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" He quickly answered "Let's head to the kitchen, when we finish I will give you a tour around the beach and assign you your job"

"Can't wait" Jack rolled his eyes. He earned a small, barely noticeable glare from his Uncle "I mean…yay?"

* * *

"Jack, do hurry, we don't have much time" When he didn't a reply, only soft sobs could be heard, he turned around and he was annoyed at the sight. There was Jack, a few meters back on the sand, dragging his body towards him at a painfully slow pace.

"I'm melting!" he whimpered, he wasn't kidding; he felt sweat drops through his whole body. The sun was killing him, and it hasn't even reached it's strongest point yet. He groaned inwardly and stopped in his place, willing to give up, his feet were covered in blisters and he cringed at the sight of them.

Manny didn't want to buy his excuse and he simply didn't take notice of him and walked on, leaving a trail of footprints imprinted along the way in the burning hot sand. Jack reached his hands out to him.

"Don't go, you can't leave your nephew!"

When he realized his uncle wasn't going to listen to him and he wasn't going to get anywhere, he pushed himself back up on his feet, hopping all the way to reach his side as the burns got worse. Uncle Moon sighed.

"How am I going to get anywhere with this kid?"

* * *

"Here we are Jack, welcome to your job" satisfied with finally making it to the store after the awful headaches Jack gave him by whining and stopping every 7 meters. The boy was getting on his nerves.

"Awesome" he replied sarcastically, he strolled around the store and eyed everything around him. He was fascinated by everything around them, but what caught his attention most was a painting of a dolphin, it's features so real, the currents almost seemed to bounce right out of the picture. The waves were so blue, but the dolphin was different, it was leaping out of the currents in the night sky, but he realized that every piece of him was gold then turned around to his uncle with a curious expression, indirectly asking him to tell him about the picture. Manny caught his question quickly and spoke up.

"You like that? That's good; maybe I will give it to you soon Jack, as long as you work, my great friend Sanderson painted that as congrats for opening the store. He is a very kind man. You know why gold sand?"

Jack shook his head. "Umm...because there is sand on the beach?"

"Nope. Because he believes in the Sandman, one of his favorite stories, he felt identified with the character once he read the story. He loves the kids and getting creative, he also was very fond of others dreams, he was also very good at dreaming, constantly falling asleep in his classes" Uncle Moon chuckled.

"He comforted the children whenever they were woken up by a nightmare. He told them stories from the campfire by sketching on the sand"

"Why did he sketch on the sand?"

"Because he can't talk Jack, he is a mute"

Jack paused and was taken back at his words, but soon he smiled with glee, appreciating everything Sanderson had done for the other. He would like to meet this Sanderson person, maybe they'll get along and he won't feel so lonely staying here if they form a couldn't wait to meet him.

"Well Jack" Uncle Moon sat down on a chair next to him and Jack eyed him, determined to get the painting. "What you have to do here is organize everyone's bags and put them in the locker and give them the number. Some people will also come for you to ask to rent a snowboard, it's 10 dollars the hour, ok?"

Jack nodded "And don't lower the price for pity of another Jackson, you may have a kind heart, but I need to earn money to pay you"

He replied with a sheepish smile, confirming Uncle's Moon's earlier suspicions.

"You caught me red handed uncle" he held his hands up high. Uncle Moon raised a brow, not amused with his joke.

"Once they hand them back make sure there isn't any damage, otherwise we'll have to charge them for not using them properly. Now those surfboards over there…"

He pointed to the other side of the room, where around 10 surfboards were piled up against each other.

"Those are EMERGENCY surfboards, only lifesavers can use them, you hear me?" he stood up and Jack gave a confused expression, before he knew it Uncle Moon was at his side and brought his lips to his ear. "ONLY FOR LIFESAVERS" his voice boomed, sending off Jack's eardrums to hell.

"Ouch!" Jack slapped a hand up to his right ear, wincing at the pain, trying to control his head from giving his a pulse due to the strong vibrations they sent to his ear. Did this guy think he was stupid? Oh yeah…he kind of does.

"I got it! I got it!"

"Good…well good luck Jack"

He hesitated and looked back at Jack, making sure he got the message. Jack replied with a smile, winking at him and doing thumbs up, showing him that he had it all under control. Uncle Moon gave him an "I'm watching you" gesture, before leaving the store. Jack watched him leave and turned back to his challenge for today.

Piece of cake! What could go wrong?

* * *

Everything was _so _wrong.

Jack wasn't at all prepared for what was coming to him after putting up the "OPEN" sign on the counter and unlocking the doors. People appeared out of nowhere and suddenly it was the mother of all disasters. He had trouble keeping up with them, he messed up the first few times, but the people were nice, they didn't make fun of him at all, they just smiled and gestured him which was which and helped him the best they could, him appreciating everything. He looked back to the cue and gave a frustrated scowl, but the others didn't take notice of it and they seemed fairly pleased and weren't scolding him for taking too long. "At least they look happy; I think they'll be patient"

Most of the customers he met were tanned; some looked as if they screwed up being in the sun too long, leaving them with their skin a strange carrot orange. They wore colorful bathing suits and wore happy smiles and surprised expressions as they saw him, already mumbling about how he must be new. At the corner of his eye he saw people eyeing him, very surprised to see his pale skin.

"You're not from around here, are you?" a child's voice asked.

He glanced down and saw a small brunette child, his eyes the same maple brown as his own. He looked around 10 considering his height and the baby fat in his cheeks, next to him was a little girl with messy gold locks of hair held up with a red hair tie, she seemed as if she had being stuck inside a whirlwind like Jack had been the day before when he was leaving Alaska. She also had emerald innocent eyes looking up at him curiously; she held a small pink bunny plushy in his hand and behind her orange swimsuit she had a weird looking pair of fairy wings.

It took him a while, but he soon remembered they were asking him something and were still waiting for his reply.

"Uh…no, is it obvious?"

Jaime gave him a puzzled look.

"Well, your skin is so pale; it looks as if you were brought back from the dead!"

"…Thanks?"

"Jaime! That's no way to talk to someone, don't be rude!"

A woman ran across, her eyes narrowed at her son, clearly upset at his behavior. Jaime gave an apologetic smile towards his mother.

"Sorry mum"

"You should be apologizing to the young man, not me" she shook her finger at him, displeased.

Jaime took another look at the ghostly white man, who was giving him a playful smirk. He tried not to seek his eyes and he felt heat boiling in his cheeks. He hated being the center of attention if he messed up. He tightened his fists and gave a deep breath.

"Sorry sir" he muttered. Satisfied with the boy's answer his smile widens and he shrugged it off.

"No problem kiddo, don't worry about it, I would have said the same thing about you"

Jaime returned his smile and raised his brow, amused at the stranger's kindness. He looked behind him to face his mother once again, who wasn't exactly pleased at his apology but decided to shake it off and continue their day.

"What am I going to do with you?" she laughed.

"You can get me ice cream, that's a start"

Jaime's mother softly slapped his face and smiled even wider, too happy to be really upset with him when he was in such a bright mood.

"Alright Sweet tooth, just make sure to brush your teeth afterwards"

"Yep" He popped his lips at the P. "you know I always take care of my teeth mum! Otherwise I wouldn't have gathered all those coins the Tooth Fairy gave me"

Jack's chest tightened once again but distracted himself, by continuing his job, he had a purpose and a job to continue, no time to think about embarrassing childhood memories. He handed them over the surfboards they were waiting for and Jaime's mother passed him the money.

Smiling with glee, Jaime grabbed his sister's hand who was bouncing happily and held his mom's in the other, picking up his pace and heading towards the exit, excited to meet and crash the waves once again. He turned around to look back at Jack once more.

"You're pretty cool for a weirdo"

"And you're pretty short for your future girl" he fought back.

Jack burst out laughing once he saw Jaime's expression, his cheeks burning bright red. He gave him a sly smile and pulled at his mum's hand, laughing joyfully once he was outside and blushing a crimson red when his mother poked fun at him a wiggled her brows.

"You hear that young man? Eat your veggies otherwise you'll have a hard time getting a girl"

"Mum! Girls have cooties!" he argued, his mother giggled and tightened his hold and they left.

* * *

It has been hours since he started his job and the surfboards were already out. Jack gave a long and loud yawn; he didn't think jobs could worn him out after only a few hours. Seeing that nobody else was near or heading into the shop, he decided to take a nap to fill up his energy. He slouched back onto his chair and slowly let his lids close his eyes, completely forgetting about the one surfboard that hadn't been taken out yet.

A ring from the bells hanging up next to the door, made him jump in his seat, but not enough for him too fully gain consciousness back.

Small footsteps walked towards him and he suddenly felt warmth on his arm, it was a nice heat though and he fully embraced it. He responded by snuggling himself closer to try and earn more of it. He heard a small squeak but decided to ignored it; he found it strange that the room soon smelt like flowers and cinnamon, a weird combination, but not an unpleasant scent.

"Excuse me? Sir?"

Great now he heard more voices.

"Sir? Please wake up, I forgot to get my surfboard, I'm sorry I'm late and I'm also sorry for interrupting your nap but can I just...umm...could you let go of me please?"

Jack didn't listen, still believing he was dreaming, he rolled over to his other side and exhaled a cool breath, his grip on her arm growing tighter.

"Sir please I...Sir?" she spoke a little louder.

No answer. He didn't even budge. She jerked her arms away and tightened her fists, and then she took hold over his shoulders and shook him hard, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Excuse me, but I need m-PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Jack jumped up and lost his balance on the chair.

_Oh shit._

It sent his body plummeting to the hard ground. He hit the back of his head and heard a small squeak coming from above him.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean for you to fall, it's just that you weren't waking up and I'm late for work. There wasn't any other way, so i just thought yelling at your ear would have been a better idea than slapping your face with that clipboard over there! I'm so sorry please don't be mad at me! I swear I would never hu-"

Jack struggled getting up, his head hurting from the pain he got when he met the ground. Or was that just the her rambling?

When he finally stood back up on both of his feet he turned his attention to the voice that interrupting him from his sleep. His vision was blurry, but he took care of it by blinking a few times, the image of the stranger finally coming through clearly. He wasn't expecting to see worried purple orbs looking back at him; his eyes widen in shock and found himself lost in her gaze. He still heard spoken apologies and he held up his hand to silence her, even though she kept babbling words of nonsense. He pressed a cold finger to her lips, making her shut up instantly and freeze on the spot.

"OK, ok, don't worry about it! Chill, it was my fault really, I shouldn't be sleeping on my job" he laughed and looked back at her once more.

The girl looked around his age, her tanned skin fitted her heart shaped face perfectly and she had huge amethyst eyes. Her hair was long and a darker shade of brown than his own, streaks of color were visible on her spiky hair. It usually would look weird on people, but it fitted her nicely with her stunning face. He paused and realized his finger was still intact and pressing her soft, full lips, he quickly jerked it away, the feeling leaving his fingers tingle. He stared back at her and tried to hide his blush under his messy hair, he didn't notice a tinge of pink also lingering her cheeks. To not make things too awkward at their first encounter he spoke up giving her a nervous smile.

"Uh, you meant this surfboard right? It's a beauty! Really gorgeous, I love the...hummingbird designs on it"

The girl nervously pulled a string of hair behind her ear and smiled back at him, appreciating the compliment.

"Thanks! I designed them myself; I couldn't resist drawing my favorite breed of birds"

"Y-you drew this? That's amazing!" surprised as he left traces of his fingers around the hummingbird designs. Now he knew two people who could draw, he wondered how many more artists he will meet on his way. Wait that Bunnymund guy had a paintbrush and goggles, could he paint too?

"Why yes! I love to draw in my free-time, it helps me relax and keep my mind off school"

"Cool"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...umm...can I have my surfboard now?"

"Ye-yeah! Here you go!" He flashed her a nervous grin, handing over her surfboard. Expecting her to accept it, his mouth was met with something else. He heard a gasp and held in a breath as the girl drew her fingers into his mouth, gaping at the sight if his pearly whites. If Jack didn't know any better, he could see that she was practically melting at the sight of his teeth.

"You have beautiful teeth!" she squealed once she retreated her fingers from his mouth. She was grinning excitedly from ear to ear and continued to stare at them, letting out a dreamy sigh by accident.

"OK_, that_ I didn't expect" Jack whispered, looking back at her with shock. Toothiana's face fell as she just realized what she had done, she brought her hands to her mouth and blushed red, looking at him in horror. She screwed up again. She didn't know whether to apologize or explain her actions to him. Was he angry? Did I make him uncomfortable? Tooth why can't you keep your fingers away from people's mouth for a second?

As she was busy battling herself, Jack stared at her for a long while, yes he was...shocked, baffled to be exact. Never before in his life had he met a girl whose first intention would be checking out his teeth. She was different. Really different, were those eyes even real? Should he ask?

The corners of his lips pulled up slightly, rewarding her a lop sided grin.

"Hey, don't freak out too much"

"How can I not? That wasn't appropriate behavior!"

"Well...I would say it was…_different_, to be honest but it's cool"

"You sure?" worry visible in her voice.

"Positive"

She smiled and again they were in a pregnant silence, only this time it wasn't as uncomfortable at their first impression. Tooth looked over the counter and took her surfboard. .She gazed at his pearly whites one last time while he was lost in her eyes, she giggled and looked up at him and decided to speak up.

"Thank you..." her attention was drawn to the messy pile of unused surfboards and water floats.

"You must be new…you know I'm a lifeguard and if you want, I could help you and give you a few tips and advice while you stay here" she offered, soon regretting it, afraid what his reaction may be. Was she prying? Was she being too pushy? Did that creep him out? Too straight forward?

To her surprise he nodded and didn't look at all freaked out.

"Yeah thanks, I need all the help I can get while I'm staying here"

"Where are you from?"

Jack blinked as she suddenly changed the subject, it might take a while to get used to talking to her.

"I'm from Alaska but I'm staying here for a few months to work at my uncle's beach resort"

"Your uncle is Mr. Moon?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, he is"

"That's amazing!"

"I doubt it"

"Why?" her brows furrowed in confusion and concern.

"He's not that bad, but he isn't any fun to be with"

"Oh…ok, well maybe while I help you with your work we can get to know each other, i could show you my friends and we can go surfing, that'll clear up your mind from things and you won't bore yourself as much," she offered, smiling brightly at him.

Jack eyed her suspiciously, wondering in any way if she was trying to flirt with him or trying to make him something more than her real intentions. But her bright smile and innocent face told him differently and he nodded; she didn't look like that kind of girl. She was just being helpful, it was her nature. A question popped up in his head.

"Hey…what's your name?"

To his surprise she seemed to be taken back. She fiddled with her fingers and looked nervous, her cheeks flushing red. Why was she like that?

"M-my name is…Toothiana!"

His eyes widened and before he could form words, she had already darted out of the store with her hands covering her face, leaving him to himself.

What?

Jack slumped back on his seat and stared at the ceiling, wondering why she ran off like that. Toothiana? Like…the Tooth fairy in his book, ok, so maybe the name was weird, but he didn't mind at all, he thought it suited her. If she ever comes back he'll ask her why her name is like that without trying to offend her. He figured maybe people made fun of her…he would have to change that, she was nice and innocent and she offered to help him when she already had a job of her own. He would return the favor.

He smirked. He thought he might enjoy himself after all and many crazy things will happen when he runs into that Tooth girl again. She might make his stay here fun and exciting, and adventure, he couldn't wait to meet her friends. Even though there was still a bit of doubt in him, he never had any real friends in Alaska, but she made it seem like he was a natural at making conversation, her smile was contagious. He hoped that he got along well with them and didn't abandon him like others.

"I guess this job won't be so bad after all"

* * *

"Jack, how did you like your first day at work?" Uncle Moon asked, while sipping his cup of tea.

"Yeah, pretty good, not as bad as i thought, i even met someone willing to help me for the next few days"

"That's good to hear, what's his name?"

"It's not a guy uncle Moon, it's actually a girl"

Uncle Moon choked on his tea and spit it out immediately, gagging and hitting his chest trying to catch his breath. He gawked back at Jack who wasn't amused by his reaction at all.

"What's wrong with working with a girl?"

"how old is she?"

"Unc-"

"_How _old is she?" he pressed harder.

"She's around my age i think, i never asked her. But she's a lifeguard and her name is Toothiana"

"Ah! Toothie, such a down to earth girl and with such a pure free spirit. I guess it's alright if it's her, she'll keep you under control, be nice to her and respect her privacy and space. Don't try to do anything sly, young man, especially when i leave you two alone"

Jack's ears turned red and he panicked, making confusing hand signs.

"Manny! Of course i won't! W-w-why would you think that?! Why would that thought cross your mind?"

"I know how you kids are these days, i have seen too much. Don't you try to fool me young man, some kids seem innocent and Miss Toothiana certainly is, don't ruin that for her, or hurt her. Don't do anything stupid, remember you're here to work not-"

"I know, I know! Just stop!"

Jack spun around to get to his cabin as soon as possible, but he lost his cool as he slipped on the tile floors. He quickly got up and barged out the door, flushing a bright red as he entered his room and slammed the door shut. From a far Uncle Moon watched him with amusement, laughing to himself. He knew Jack wasn't like that, but he couldn't help but tease like he had when his younger brother, Charles met Rose.

"He certainly is an Overland" he smiled. He looked up at the bright moon and his face turned serious, he knew something was bothering Jack from the start this morning, he must of had a fright. He was afraid that this would happen...but why so soon? He only hoped nothing too serious would happen in the near future...

* * *

**End of chapter 3, i hope the wait was worth it :) So Tooth finally made an appearance! Yay!**

**Ok, so the bedtime stories is actually based on Tooth's background story. So it's actually what happened, i shortened it up though, it is much longer than that. :) I will be leaving for a trip this Friday and i won't be back till the week after, so no updates until after the 23rd. :( Of course i won't leave the story, i'll try to write as much as i can while I'm away so more updates will come faster.**

**Oh, by the way, i wrote another RS AU! you can check it out on my profile, it only has one chapter but more is to come :)**

**Thank you for the reviews/favs/follows and critiques, i took all your helpful advice. Thank you very much! *hugs* I'll do my best for the next chapters and be careful with typos. You were all very kind and helpful, i can't thank you enough. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter. Any questions? Send me a PM! **

**Tune in next time! :D see ya soon!**


End file.
